kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shinobu Oshina/New Speed Mechanic Research
A bit of a research on new speed mechanic. Using my 3 super engines I tried to speed every ship I have to maximum to see how fast they can go. As you know, to speed up the ship you need to equip turbine and boiler, but turbine can be placed at expansion slot. Test was conducted without using expansion slots on any ship, except Kaga (which didn't give a result). All kanmusus had their last remodels (Kais, KaiNis, Dreis, etc.) There is a basic formula, which works for most ships: normal boiler - speed +1 3 normal boilers or 2 super boilers - speed +2 I couldn't test it, but 4 super boilers may be giving speed +3 (which means going from slow to fastest). If someone has 4 super boilers and slow ship with expansion slot, please test it for us. Ships, that don't use basic formula, but instead have their own are written next. Fast like an Island Wind (Fastest) Shoukaku-class (as CVB) Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with two normal boilers or one super boiler Hiryuu, Souryuu and Akagi Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with normal boiler + super boiler (can't go Fastest with two or three normal boilers, but may be able with four) Iowa Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with normal boiler + super boiler (can't go fastest with two or three normal boilers, but may be able with four) Kongou class Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with normal boiler + super boiler or three normal boilers Tone, Mogami class (as CAV) Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with super boiler or two normal boilers Shimakaze Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest wth super boiler or two normal boilers Amatsukaze Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with normal boiler + super boiler Unryuu class (only tested on Amagi, since I don't own any other CVs of this class, but I'm pretty sure it works for whole class) Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with normal boiler + super boiler (can't reach fastest with three normal boilers, but may be able with four) Any Fast ship excluding Kaga, Yuubari, Chitose class AVs Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Fastest with two super boilers ot three normal boilers Fast+ Kaga Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Can't go Fastest even with three super boilers and one normal, but possibly can with four super boilers Yuubari Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Can't go Fastest even with three super boilers, but may be able with four Chitose class (as AV) Fast Fast+ with normal boiler Can't go fastest with two super boilers, but may be able with three Taigei Slow Fast with normal boiler Fast+ with two super boilers GOTTA GO FAST (Fast) Kai SS and SSVs (Excluding Maruyu) Slow Fast with normal boiler Akitsumaru, Hayasui and Akashi Slow Fast with normal boiler Couldn't reach Fast+ with two super boilers, but may be able with three Need Help With: First: I believe submarines to be following basic formula, but can't confirm it. If someone has sub with expansion slot, please test it for us. Also, I'd like to test Maruyu, as she has 1 slot, I need someone with expansion slot on Maruyu to test this mechanic. Second: I haven't tested some of the kanmusus, since I don't own them. This list includes: Italian FBBs, Yamato class, Taihou, Kashima (tho Katori follows basic formula, so I believe that she would follow it too), Unryuu and Katsuragi (see Unryuu class), Graf Zeppelin, Aquila, Mizuho, Shoukaku and Zuikaku as CV. If you own them, please do tests and share. Third: as I said in the beginning, 4 super boilers may be able to add 3 levels of speed. If you can test it with slow ship with expansion slot, please do so and share. Fourth: grammar check for this blog. And also some stuff to make it more user-friendly, if needed. I'm russian and I'm no pro in doing this kind of stuff, so if you are pro at english and blogs, you can propose some changes or do them yourself (if you are moderator). Fifth: I didn't find such a research on the net in english, but I didn't really search. So if there is a better research then this one, feel free to delete this. It's not like I've used much time doing it, just about 2 hours or so. Thanks for your attention. Category:Blog posts